Tio Klarus
Summary Tio Klarus is the princess of the dragon clan. Over 500 years ago, the dragon clan was annihilated due to humans who were influenced by the gods into seeing the dragon clan as pagans. Before that the dragon clan was respected for their strength and leadership. Tio along with others escaped to an island off the continent, to hide from the gods, and one day return for revenge. Tio was the strongest in her clan and was respected by all. She eventually returned to the continent but was tired due to the long flight, as a result she was brainwashed by one of Hajime's classmates ability and ordered to kill someone. During the fight with Hajime, he aimed for her butt hole as it was the only place not hardened by her scales. She regained her senses as Hajime was about to kill her. Because of this experience, she became a huge masochist and joined Hajime's group. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Limiter Removal | 7-B | 6-A | High 6-A Name: Tio Klarus Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: 563, 563-569 in the After Stories Classification: Dragonmen, Guardian |-|Pre-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation and Regeneration (Low-Mid) with Restoration Magic (Restoration magic can manipulate time. Using this ability she can return things to a prior state, such as returning herself back to a healthier state. Can also reproduce images of events that occurred in the past), Soul Manipulation (Spirit magic allows her to interfere with the soul), Mind Manipulation (Spirit magic allows her to interfere with the mind), Healing, Genius Intelligence, Vibration Manipulation, Breath Attack, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Dimensional Storage, Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically), Transformation (Can transform into a 7 meter long dragon), Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Endured pleasure which directly affected her mind and should have driven her insane), Illusion Creation (Passed Haltina's trials which placed her in an illusory world. Passing the trial required recognizing that she was in an illusion and breaking out), Pain Manipulation (Feels pleasure when harmed instead of pain), Sense Manipulation (Unaffected by the Haltina fog which interferes with the senses of anyone who touches it), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|Post-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Information Manipulation (Can make things evolve by interfering with their information), Statistics Amplification, Illusion Creation (Can create illusions of herself), Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability she can create, control, and bend monsters to her will), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Airzone regulates her temperature so she doesn't get cold), Empathic Manipulation (Tio mastered herself, having full control over her mental state at all times. She possesses such mastery over herself that she deceived even the labyrinth which reads people's thoughts and feelings to create a perfect copy of them in order to confront them with the parts of them-self they are trying to hide) |-|During the War with Ehito='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Spatial Manipulation (Can cut off space with Black Whip of Slavery, and her roars in Dragon God Manifestation tear apart space), Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation and Light Manipulation with Dragon God Manifestation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|After-Stories='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Time Manipulation (Can reopen wounds that occurred in the past), Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation to a greater extent (Stabilized the minds of the citizens of Ur, preventing their minds from suffering considerable damage), Resurrection (Automatically resurrects upon death) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Hajime), higher with Limiter Removal (Far stronger than before) | City level (Comparable to Hajime) | Continent level (Comparable to Base Hajime. Far stronger with Dragon God Manifestation), Can ignore durability with Spatial Manipulation | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Shea Haulia, far stronger with Dragon God Manifestation) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo with Riftwalk), higher with Limiter Removal (Far Faster than before) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Hajime with Riftwalk) | Massively FTL (Superior to before), Massively FTL+ with Dragon God Manifestation (Should at the very least be comparable to Shirasaki Kaori when she is using Limit Break) | Massively FTL (Superior to before), Massively FTL+ with Dragon God Manifestation Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia), higher with Limiter Removal | Class 50 (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) | Class K (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) | Class M (Lifted a cargo ship) Striking Strength: Small City Class, higher with Limiter Removal | City Class | Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small City level (Tanked attacks from Hajime, who could overpower her attacks), higher with Limiter Removal | City level | Continent level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Kilometers | Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Ring:' A ring made by Hajime to give a battery like magic container to help Tio fight efficiently. It also has various ore's that has the effect such as telepathy. *'Mini-Treasure Trove:' Created by Hajime using spatial magic and is a smaller version of Treasure Box. It has the size around a house’s storage. *'Boots:' An artifact which had been enchanted with Aerodynamic which allows her to stand on air by creating transparent platforms in the air. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. *'Black Whip of Slavery:' An artifact made by Hajime, which is three kilometers in length. By pouring magical power, she can freely take more length out or in, effectively changing the size of the whip. By the will of the user, it can cut off the surrounding space, essentially making gaps in space, and also create black dragons using metamorphosis magic on monsters. *'Smartphone:' A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Intelligence: Genius (Tio has lived for a long time and thus has vast wisdom and intellect along with vast knowledge about the world, including the habits of obscure monsters. She is also a skilled magician who has spent years practicing her skills. She is the smartest member of Hajime's part and a genius) Weaknesses: Dragon God Manifestation can only be done by accumulating a lot of damage and it only last a minute. By the after stories, with Last Zell and Cheatmate II, she can activate her Dragon God Manifestation without getting damaged all over, and she no longer seems to have a time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Draconification:' Allows the user to transform into a dragon. **'Dragon Scales:' Dragon scales can be further hardened using magic. It is possible to further increase the Dragon Form basic status and resistances. **'Magic Efficiency Up:' Makes the user efficient in using magic. **'Physical Stats Increase:' Increases the users physical abilities. **'Draconic Roar II:' Allows the wielder to use their dragonbreath while outside of dragon form. **'Wind Veil:' Wraps the wielder in an armor of wind while draconified, aiding in their flight speed. Pain Conversion is a truly wonderful skill. *'Mana Manipulation:' Allows the user to use magic without chants and magic circles. **'Mana Emission:' Allows the user to emit mana and use it to upgrade certain motions like shouting. **'Mana Compression:' Allows the user to compress magic. *'Fire Resistance:' Increases resistance to fire magic. **'Decreased Mana Consumption:' Decreases the mana consumption for using fire magic. **'Increased Efficiency:' Effects raised when using fire magic. **'Increased Duration:' Duration in using fire magic raised. *'Wind Resistance:' Increases the users resistance to wind magic. **'Decreased Mana Consumption:' Decrease in mana consumption for using wind magic. **'Increased Efficiency:' Effects raised when using wind magic. **'Increased Duration:' Duration in using wind magic raised. *'Spell Melding:' Ability to fuse 2 kinds of Magic. |-|Magic= *'Draconic Roar:' A breath attack which cuts through the air with the precision of a laser. It traveled faster than sound, smashing into her targets, with waves of heat radiating off the black laser that are so great that they melt the ground around it and can evaporate entire rivers. *'Purgatory Blaze:' An attack which a fiery whirlwind, dozens of meters wide, easily big enough to rank F4 on the Fujita Tornado Scale. *'Wind Veil:' An ability which wraps the wielder in an armor of wind while draconified, aiding in their flight speed. *'Cloudburst:' An intermediate-rank wind spell that creates a compressed wall of air. *'Updraft:' A spell which creates a strong vertical updraft that aides with jumping power. It can also be used to achieve pseudo-flight. *'Infinity Gust:' An intermediate-rank wind spell which unleashes a tornado that shots out wind blades in a deadly barrage. *'Pain Conversion:' An ability which transforms the damage she takes into a boost to her stats. *'Restoration Magic:' Ancient magic which literally has affect of restoring thing to their original state. The precise definition of restoration magic is magic that manipulates time. It can be used to heal herself and any abnormalities in her bodies like petrification, and can also cure serious illnesses. It can also be used to look into the past or potential futures based on set decision variables. Shea’s Future Sight was, in fact, just one application of restoration magic. Only skilled users can use restoration magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. *'Evolution Magic:' Ancient magic which allows the user to enhance all other forms of power, no matter how weak, including other magic such as other ancient magic such as creation magic, gravity magic, spirit magic, metamorphosis magic, spatial magic, and restoration magic. The precise definition of evolution magic is magic that manipulates information. When it was used to strengthen someone’s stats or skills, it effectively overwrote the information of their abilities with something of a higher tier. But evolution magic could also be used to view the information of any person or object, as well as interfere with their total mana capacity. Only skilled users can use evolution magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Limiter Removal:' An ability which when activate lets the user perceive time as slowing to a crawl and in monochrome. Their senses are magnified to encompass more than before, and their reflexes sharpened, along with power filling every muscle in their body. *'Spirit Magic:'Ancient magic which can directly interfere with the soul. The precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulated the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. Only skilled users can use spirit magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. *'Boon of the Dragon King:' A magic combination of spirit magic and restoration magic. It selects only dragons as the scope of effect and heals them. The dragons are revived from the dead and all their wounds are healed. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. **'Dragon King’s Corpse Life Army:' Magic that by offering flesh and blood, and making use of a corpse, creates an army of black dragons. *'Dragon God Manifestation:' An ability which uses soul magic Magic Clad Alignment that aligns the soul with magic so that the body could wear magic itself, with the highest class flame magic World Destroyer Flame Wave and the highest class wind magic Sky Miracle, and then adding to those the metamorphosis magic Sixth Heaven’s Demon Transformation, secret medicine to strengthen the body, sublimation magic, and then, the Pain Conversion II that was the derivative skill of characteristic magic Dragonification, only after using all of those at the same time can this ultimate skill of Tio could be activated. The ability requires Tio to get wounded so she can convert the pain into energy. Entering into this state causes space to rumble, and a dark light to extend into the sky, creating a sea of flames and lightning. Tio in this state is a dragon exceeding 100m, and her entire body is clad in lightning and fire. Key: Pre-Haltina | Post-Haltina | During the War with Ehito | After-Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Princesses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragons Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Pain Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Healers Category:Isekai Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Geniuses Category:Matter Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest